Vampire Chara!
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: About Ikuto And Amu In A Vampire Twist Amu Doesn't Believe In Vampires Until She Meets One Herself What Happens A Click Away :D
1. The Beginning

Vampire Chara :3

"Then he attacked the young woman and her friends an-"The school bell rang."We will finish the book off tomorrow,Enjoy your weekend!"

Amu's POV

"We will finish the book tomorrow,Enjoy your weekend!"The teacher said to us,this book is so boring 'The Mysterious Glow',I think it's stupid I'm so glad that I am moving up a set^^I am quite good at English and Technology:)"Yo,Amu"I turned around to see Ikuto and Tadase both walking up to me"Oh hey,Ikuto Tadase"Ikuto Stared at me...I have no idea why,he just did. Then Tadase broke the silence"What lesson have you got next Amu-chan?"

"well I have a free period next,so I am going to go home what about you guys?"

"A free period Amu?Really?,I Have Technology and so does Ikuto"Tadase said with amazement,all because I had a free period and he didn't!I asked another question aiming it at Ikuto"What are you making in Technology?"

"Pillow's,What about you?"Tadase butted in.

"Pillow's,but I have finished mine so I have technically finished school now^^"

"Want meet up after Ikuto and I have finished Technology?"Tadase asked hoping I would say yes.

"Sure,Ikuto are you coming?"I Said. Ikuto Rose His Head and said in a bored tone"Yeah,Sure"

Ikuto's POV

Man Amu is just so cute I want to have her all to myself,and drink her blood,since she smells so nice ;P

End Of Chapter 1

Megan:Hope you liked it^^Comment and Tell Me If It Was Good ^^

Amu:I Seem Hopeless in this-.-

Ikuto:I am Not Complaining=3

Megan&Amu:Good Cat Boy!

Disclaimer-Anime-Manga-Girlx Doesn't own Shugo Chara Or It's Character's*-*(unfortunately-.-)


	2. The Next Move

Disclaimer:Anime-Manga-Girlx Doesn't own Shugo Chara,Or it's Character's!

Chapter 2^^

((Normal POV))

"Hey Amu Want Me To Walk You Home,I Have a Free Period next sooo..."Ikuto Said to Amu"I'd Like That Ikuto-san^^"

"Ikuto-san?"

"Gomen,Don't you like it?"

"No it's Fine But..."Before Ikuto Could Carry on he felt something holding his hand"Hmmm..."When Amu heard the sound Ikuto made she let go

"Shall W..We...W...Walk now?"

"Yeah,Sure Amu"

((Ikuto's POV))

I wanted to hold her hand so badly!So i decieied that i would hold her hand and watch her blush like mad!

"Hey Amu can i tell you something in a second?"

"Umm...Sure!"

I stopped in my trcks building the coourage to tell her what i really was!

Megan:CLIFF HANGER MWHAAAA

Ikuto:Damn Just when it get's intresting!

Amu:*Blush*Yeah The *Says quietly*the best part

Megan&Ikuto:Nani?

Amu:*Blushing Harder*NOTHING!

Megan:Okay then O...O Dont Forget To Comment On My Chapter 2 paragraph! Bwyeee

Ikuto: ...

Amu: ...

Megan:*Turns Around* OMG!


	3. What Is He Doing?

**Megan:You Guys Don't Make Out :O!**

**Ikuto:Shut Up -.-**

**Amu: *Blushing***

**Megan:Do The Disclaimer And I'll Leave You Alone :)**

**Ikuto: *Quickly*Anime-Manga-Girlx Doesn't Own Shugo Chara Or It's Character's :P**

**Megan:Awfully Rushed Ikuto...*Walks Out***

**Ikuto:Yes It Was *Resume's where He Started***

**Chapter 3 Your A What?**

**((Ikuto's Pov))**

**"I'm A Vampire Amu..."**_I Said Hoping She Won't Laugh at me _

**"Ikuto,Vampire's Don't Exist Y'know"**_She Said Giggling a Little bit :( not nice _

**"I'm Not Lieing Amu..."**_I Said All Serious Gave A 'Your Serious' Face And i nodded She Actually Believed Me Then By Saying_

**"Okay Ikuto,I Believe You :)" **

**"Thanks Amu..." **_I Pulled Her Towards Me And Into a Hug She Blushed...Hehe My Little Ichigo_**(A/N:Megan:Means Strawberry)**

**"HINAMORI-SAN!"**_An Annoying Voice Which Belongs To_**((A/N: Guess Who**_**?))**__...Hotori Tadase,Stupid Kiddy King Ruining Our Moments _**"Tadase..."**_Amu Said Quietly _

**"Hinamori-san what are you doing with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"**_Kiddy King Asked_**(A/N: Ikuto:STUPID BAKA Megan:Was That Needed Ikuto? Ikuto:Yeah!) "Well You See Tadase Ikuto Is Walking Me Home And He Needed A Hug Got A Problem** **With That?Huh Kiddy King?"**_Amu Seductively Said Whilst Smirking...WAIT Smirking...She Hangs Around Me Too Much,Not That I Dont Mind ;)_

**"Y..you just called me what Tsukiyomi Ikuto calls me Hinamori-san...why?" **Stupid Tadase He's So Blind

**"Read my lips I don't like you,your being a stalker Don't Argue With Me By The Way,Ikuto we're leaving..."**_Amu Angrily said before stomping off somewhere holding my hand_(**A/N: Ikuto:WOOHOO**)

**"Amu...Are you okay?"**_I said trying my best not to make her more angry_

**((Amu's Pov))**

_Oh,God i have probably scared the crap out of Ikuto Damnit_** "Huh?Oh Yeah i Am Fine Ikuto Why'd You Ask?" **_Please_ _Be Okay,Please Be Okay Replayed in my mind until i felt my back hit a wall _ **"I..Ikuto..?"**_i'm Getting freaked by this,he's pushed me to a wall what is he going to do my thoughts were tracking on until i heard a husky voice _**"That's good but from before you seemed like you didn't believe me,so i'll prove it to you Amu-koi..."**_What The Fudge Is Going On With Him?_

**Megan:DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger,what will Ikuto do to Amu on the wall? **

**Amu:Haha sounds like a gameshow**

**Ikuto:Yeah Hilarious**

**Megan:Whatever Ikuto,your lucky your sexy otherwise i'd beat you up!Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**:) :) :) R&R ((Rate And Review)) :) :) :) **

**10 Reviews To Continue~Nya **

**Sorry It's Short Minna ((Everyone))**


	4. Did I Just?

**Megan: Okayy,So I Am Back Thanking 3 Very Special reviewer's**

**Sensationxxx-**

**Yes They Do Have Chara's And They Stay Chara's But About The Vampire Part You'll See ;)**

**Essy-Chan-**

**Yes I Know They Are Short But I Promise At Some Point I Will Make Them Longer And I Also Have The Sugar Kick In Sometime's hehe :)**

**Aoi Jera - Amuto 4 ever -**

**I Will Continue X3**

**Ikuto: Great,reviewer's on Sugar -_- **

**Amu: Shut Up,at least she could get review's**

**Megan: I Bet He Could write better :'(**

**Ikuto: Thanks,i could :)**

**Amu & Megan: NOT!**

**Megan: Diclaimer Do Your Sexy Job ;) d^^b**

**Disclaimer - Anime-Manga-Fanx Doesn't own shugo chara or it's character's y'know :)**

**Recap -**

**((Amu's Pov))**

_Oh,God i have probably scared the crap out of Ikuto Damnit_** "Huh?Oh Yeah i Am Fine Ikuto Why'd You Ask?" **_Please_ _Be Okay,Please Be Okay Replayed in my mind _until i felt my back hit a wall **"I..Ikuto..?"**_i'm Getting freaked by this,he's pushed me to a wall what is he going to do_ my thoughts were tracking on until i heard a husky voice **"That's good but from before you seemed like you didn't believe me,so i'll prove it to you Amu-koi..."**_What The Fudge Is Going On With Him?_

**((Ikuto's Pov))**

I could not help it her scent was driving me insane so i pushed her too a nearby wall to drink her blood,_i'll prove that i am different. _I moved the hair near he plump,soft,creamy neck and moved my head there,and gently whispered**"This May Hurt Amu-koi" **i dug my fangs into her neck and began to drink her blood i heard her gasp and she nearly started screaming till i put my hand over her mouth._That should keep her quiet for now._Then i realised what i was doing_...Oh no...Did i just...Hurt Amu?_

**((Amu's Pov))**

_What the hell i didn't understand that at all...he bit me even though i said i believed him,i wonder what will happen to me now.._ my thought's stopped when i heard a small whisper next to my ear _probably Ikuto_ **"Im sorry Amu" **he apologised **((A/N Megan: Is That How You Spell It?))** to me **"Oh Ikuto You Don't Need To Apologise To Me You Obvisiously You Couldn't Help Yourself"** _why do i feel so weak and _***Yawn***_ tired oh...no _The last thing i remembered before the dizzing blue took me was Ikuto shouting my name...**"Amu...Amu...AMU!"**

**3 Hour's Later ((Amu's Pov))**

_What the,huh? Where Am I? Why Am I Here? Oh No I WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE! _My thoughts were tracking through my head until i heard a sigh of relief i looked to my side and saw...Ikuto **"Are you okay? Amu-koi?" ((A/N For Those Of You Who Do Not Know What 'Koi' means it means Boyfreind or Girlfriend)) **_Ikuto's eye's are so full of..Hunger...no...sadness... a little...regret...yes. _**"Huh? Oh Yeah,I'm Fine Thank You,But Where Are We?" **I was kind of confused to where we were the room was a midnight blue colour just like Ikuto's hair,with a few spot's of cream around the bed i was on had blue quilt's which reminded me of Ikuto and they even smelt like him...Wait since when could i smell his scent over object's? What is going on... _**Your becoming like me Amu **_a voice said to me but inside of my head **"What The?" **I Looked Over to Ikuto who was smirking and chuckling at the same time _Must Have Been My Imangenation _**((A/N Is That How You Spell It?)) "Oh,Amu It Was Me Who Was Talking To You In Your Head" **Huh? It Was Ikuto who was wait so that mean's i'm becoming a Vampire?

**Megan: Dun Dun Dun ! **

**Ikuto: Wow It Was Sooo Long **

**Amu: Shut It Cat-nip Boy...**

**Megan: HaHaHa Anyway,Here You Go Chapter 4 I Hope It Was Long Enough For You :'(**

**Amu: R&R :)**

**Ikuto: Only 5 Review's To Continue And Maybe You'll Win **

**Megan: A Hug And A Cookie From Ikuto And Me ^^ **

**Ikuto: Yeahh!**

**R&R :)**


	5. I'm The Same & A New Chara?

**Megan: Yay! The next chapter of Vampire Chara! =D**

**Ikuto: Where...have...you...been Megan?**

**Amu: Calm Down Ikuto,no but seriously where have you been **

**Megan: School,It's the last week Gomen ^^" ((Means Sorry))**

**Ikuto: ...I forgive you then.. anyway!**

**Megan & Amu: DISCLAIMER XD**

**Disclaimer: *gangster style* Yo So Like Anime-Manga-Fanx don't own like nout a'rite**

**Recap! C=**

**3 Hour's Later Amu's Pov **

_What the,huh? Where Am I? Why Am I Here? Oh No I WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE! _My thoughts were tracking through my head until i heard a sigh of relief i looked to my side and saw...Ikuto **"Are you okay? Amu-koi?" **_Ikuto's eye's are so full of..Hunger...no...sadness... a little...regret...yes. _**"Huh? Oh Yeah,I'm Fine Thank You,But Where Are We?" **I was kind of confused to where we were the room was a midnight blue colour just like Ikuto's hair,with a few spot's of cream around the bed i was on had blue quilt's which reminded me of Ikuto and they even smelt like him...Wait since when could i smell his scent over object's? What is going on... _**Your becoming like me Amu **_a voice said to me but inside of my head **"What The?" **I Looked Over to Ikuto who was smirking and chuckling at the same time _Must Have Been My Imangenation _**"Oh,Amu It Was Me Who Was Talking To You In Your Head" **Huh? It Was Ikuto who was wait so that mean's i'm becoming a Vampire?

**Amu's Pov**

_I am becoming a vampire like Ikuto,is that a good or bad thing for me..._**"AMU-CHAN!" **Ran shouted at me followed by Miki,then Suu, then Dia who in all looked the most concerned.**"Nani,Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia?"** I said calmly as trying to say 'I am fine you guys' **"You fainted into Ikuto's arm's,Are You sure your alright?" **Miki asked i looked at her and then a rush of..._what is it,a wave of hunger i don't get it __**'Your hungry Amu-koi so then drink my blood'**_ I looked over to Ikuto and shook my head _no i would not hurt Ikuto even if i had to starve i wouldn't harm him _**"Drink Amu,Now"** Ikuto said seriousness in his voice,I shook my head _No,No,NO! I WOULD NOT HURT OR HARM IKUTO!_** "Amu,Now!"** Ikuto shouted at me i was shocked that he shouted but i grabbed his wrist,as i leaned into to bite him when...

**Normal Pov **

Tadase barged through the door and shouted **"Amu-chan,Ikuto-niisan! Yamato" ((A/N Yamato means Stop in Japenese))** Ikuto got angry and it showed on his face his white fangs appeared into view and then out of no-where Tadase said with his teeth gritted **"So you show your fangs Ikuto-niisan,that means you bit Amu-chan right Vampire"** Ikuto was taken back by this but never the less he answered the way Tadase asked **"So what if i did,you could never do something like that Tadase" **Amu was confused so she got up from where she lay and walked up to Tadase and whispered in his ear **"Are you jealous Tadase-kun,that i picked Ikuto's blood over your's Or perhap's..."** Amu's head moved near his neck and she then finished her sentance off with **"You want me to bite you"** Tadase just stood there waiting in anticipation,Amu was just about to bite Tadase until Ikuto grabbed her by her waist and angrily said to her **"What are you doing Amu,don't bite him that's what he want's don't do it"** Amu stood there in Ikuto's arms deciding if she should bite Ikuto or Tadase...

**Amu's Pov**

_What should i do i almost upset Ikuto again,but Tadase was luring me in with his scent i don't know if i should bite him or Ikuto why am i stuck making these sort of descision's..I wish i could love the one true to my heart __**'You can Amu-chan just believe in me'**__ huh? what was that a guardian angel's voice or maybe a new Shugo chara? What was that voice all about?_ While i was in thinking mode an egg with a cat print on the front apeared in front of us all and hatched **"Konichiwa,i am Amu's new Shugo chara,Love i'm her desire to choose the one she loves truely demo she can't exactly decide with you two saying not to bite the other now,can she" **Love explained,even though i really only heard little bits of the conversation i looked up at my new chara and she was a cat chara with the red cat ears and red cat tail,she had ripped jeans and a tank top on _alot of style_.While i was recovering i hadn't noticed Love say **"CHARA CHANGE!" **when i realised i was definatly too late to stop my Chara change.

**Megan:Cliff Hanger On A Chara Change =D**

**Yoru: Did Someone Ask For A Chara Change?**

**Megan: Yes Amu-chan did =D**

**Amu: nani?**

**Yoru: Amu Chara Change!**

**Amu: Eh? *Chara Changes With Yoru***

**Ikuto: *Walks in* God Megan Have You Finis-**

**Amu: Ikuto-kun *Glomps Ikuto***

**Ikuto: What The?**

**Megan: A Yoru Chara Change ^^d**

**Ikuto: I Should now ask him more XD**

**Megan: Anywayyy **

**Amu: R&R :) *Kisses Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *Kisses Back***

**Megan & Miki,Ran,Suu,Dia: Gross Dude**

**=D Review Thank You =)**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note: From Anime-Manga-Fanx To All Reader's**

**Look i am really sorry for not updating lately but School has kept me busy the next time i will update will be this Saturday,Maybe Sunday =D And A Few Translation's**

**((Vampire Chara! Chapter 5- I'm the same & a new chara)) **

**yamato-stop**

**nani-what**

**demo-but**

**gomen-sorry **

**Look I Promise Okay- Bye And Don't Forget To Review and give me advice and read my other stories if your man/women enough =D Bye!**


	7. Miki Belong's Too

**Megan: I Am Back Baby ;D**

**Ikuto: Oh God What Did You Eat?**

**Amu: Chocolate Cake That Suu Made :D**

**Suu: Want Some Cake Ikuto *Smiles***

**Ikuto:Hmmm,No Thank's I Don't Want To End Up All Jiggly and Fat Like Amu :D**

**Amu: D:**

**Megan: XD**

**Utau: DISCLAIMER XD**

**Megan: o.o where the hell did you come from Utau?**

**Disclaimer (In A Teen Voice) : Like Anime-Manga-Fanx Don't own it a'rite God! I Am So Bored School's Sh-**

**Megan,Ikuto And Utau: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: Hahahaha **

**Vampire Chara Chapter 6 :D**

**RECAP :) **

**Amu's Pov**

_What should i do i almost upset Ikuto again,but Tadase was luring me in with his scent i don't know if i should bite him or Ikuto why am i stuck making these sort of descision's..I wish i could love the one true to my heart __**'You can Amu-chan just believe in me'**__ huh? what was that a guardian angel's voice or maybe a new Shugo chara? What was that voice all about?_ While i was in thinking mode an egg with a cat print on the front apeared in front of us all and hatched **"Konichiwa,i am Amu's new Shugo chara,Love i'm her desire to choose the one she loves truely demo she can't exactly decide with you two saying not to bite the other now,can she" **Love explained,even though i really only heard little bits of the conversation i looked up at my new chara and she was a cat chara with the red cat ears and red cat tail,she had ripped jeans and a tank top on _alot of style_.While i was recovering i hadn't noticed Love say **"CHARA CHANGE!" **when i realised i was definatly too late to stop my Chara change.

**Amu's Pov**

**"CHARA CHANGE!"** POOF! I had red cat ears and a red cat tail,my head rose to look at the two boys staring and i glomped Ikuto,_ARRRGH i have no control over my body Yamato! _**"Amu?"**Ikuto said suprised,I looked at him and moved my head near his neck and whispered into it **"Yes Ikuto-**_**koi**_**?"** _WHY DID I SAY 'IKUTO-KOI?' _Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered into my ear **"I like how that sound's Amu-koi" **I giggled and licked Ikuto's neck,but realisation crossed my Chara-changed brain **"Tadase,you stalker !"** I said whilst glaring at him Tadase just shook and ran out of the appartment _Oh my gosh that was so mean_ **((A/N Megan:Don't Be Sorry For Him Amu =O Amu: Okay I Won't ;) )) "Now,where was i?"** I whispered into Ikuto's neck before licking it and showing my fangs **"Do you want me too Ikuto-koi?" **Ikuto smirked and seductively said **" I would most definately want you too Amu-koi" **My cat ears twitched and that's when my chara change ended _What should i do,man he smell's delicious...just...one...bite _My mouth opened as my fangs desended from my mouth into Ikuto's neck hearing him groan,at the feel of it.._ I won't be stopping for a while now i heard him groan..._

**Ikuto's Pov**

Amu's Character change ended and i thought she would get off me and pretend nothing happened but she stayed in her glomping poistion and i swear i could hear in her thought's 'Just...One...Bite' before she actually bit me i loved it i groaned at the feeling of it,Now she was mine and i was her's permentatly _Heh Amu is so sexy drinking my blood i could get used to this._Then it all stopped Amu got of me and whispered a small sorry before getting up and looking away,** "It's okay Amu-koi,demo you are mine understand now ~Amu~" **I said to her serious in every way she nodded her head before facing her chara's Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia and Love. **"Amu-chan you understand that your body,soul,mind and everything else is devoted to Ikuto right"** Love said directing it at Amu,who nodded her head and everything went silent well almost Ran,Suu and Dia were interagating Love and asking what she can do _I'd like to see that chara-change again _**"HENTAI NEKO" **Amu yelled,i must have said it out loud by accident oh well not that i really care,I stepped forward and whispered,well loud enough for Love to hear it **"Chara-change again"** her cat ears and tail appeared and Ran,Suu and Dia coo'ed with excitement..._ Hey matte where's Yoru and Miki?_

**Miki's Pov((For the first time XD))**

Once everyone was cooing over Love i got a nudge from Yoru he indicated to follow him,i followed him we were round the corner of the street Yoru turned around and pushed me to the wall _What is he doing? _**"Yoru-kun?"** i whispered Yoru looked at me with eyes turning red in hunger **"I need feeding to Miki-nya So i have picked you-nya"** Yoru whispered into my ear making me shiver Yoru put his head near my neck and gave it a lick and then the stangest thing happened,HE appeared

**Kiskei's Pov**

So i was flying around after Tadase got dumped by Amu that's when i saw THEIVING CAT! about to bite MIKI? No she will be bitten by me the king,so i decided to fly over there and shout out to Miki and Yoru **"Yamato,Miki is mine" **Miki looked at me but didn't say anything she was just there,and i didn't expected the next thing that happened to me Miki said...**"No,i belong to-"**

**"Yoru!"**

**"Miki!"**

**"Kiskei!"**

Tadase shouted out for me,Amu for Miki and Ikuto for Yoru _What was Miki going to say? I will definately find out even if it means i use a few people _


	8. Meetings&Moving?

*Anime-Manga-Fanx Doesn't Own Shugo Chara*

Megan: Hello :D Today Jera Is Joining Me Amu: Who?  
>Jera: Megan's Friend :D Ikuto: The One Who Like's Amuto?<br>Megan: Yes!I Wouldn't Let Tadamu Fans Come On Here With Me...  
>Tadamu Fans: Awww...<br>Amuto Fans: Yay!  
>Megan: Anywhoo...I Have Another Story Coming Soon...But This Is Vampire Chara :D Amu: How Many Chapter's?<br>Jera: Megan Told Me To Tell You That It Will Be about 13-14 Chapters :D Megan: Thank You Jera :D Jera: No Problem :D Amu: Omg Get On With It!  
>Megan: Okay Okay! Here's Chapter 7 :D<p>

Recap ;)

Kiskei's Pov So i was flying around after Tadase got dumped by Amu that's when i saw THEIVING CAT! about to bite MIKI? No she will be bitten by me the king,so i decided to fly over there and shout out to Miki and Yoru "Yamato,Miki is mine" Miki looked at me but didn't say anything she was just there,and i didn't expected the next thing that happened to me Miki said..."No,i belong to-"  
>"Yoru!"<br>"Miki!"  
>"Kiskei!"<br>Tadase shouted out for me,Amu for Miki and Ikuto for Yoru What was Miki going to say? I will definately find out even if it means i use a few people heh,i will have Miki as mine...

Chapter 7: Kiskei's Plan 8D

~Kiskei's Pov~ "Gather Round Subjects!"I shouted to the commoner's which they all did pretty quickly i might add.  
>"What Is It Kiskei-dechu?"Pepe asked me whilst sitting down with a bored expression on.<br>"I Have A Plan,To Make Miki Mine"I said with a smug expression on,who knows what 's going through their minds but to be quite honest i don't care "Why Do You Want Miki-desu?" a sweet voice hummed from behind,i turned around to see one of Amu's charas;Suu.  
>"He's Jealous-dechu" Pepe said to Suu,wait what? I'M NOT JEALOUS!<br>"Understood-desu" Suu said smiling brightly,maybe i shouldn't...NO! i can't change my mind now.I must have Miki.

Meanwhile (:

~Amu's Pov~ "Jeez Miki could you not wander off next time...?" I scolded lightly to my blue haired chara.  
>"I'm sorry Amu-chan,It won't happen again" she assured bad i couldn't believe her just yet... Why was Kiskei there yesterday? my thoughts were so in tact i didn't notice the woman in front of me.I crashed into her.<br>"I am SO sorry Miss..."I apologised helping her up,while lightly scolding myself "Hinamori Amu-san?" the woman asked me,my head rose a curious expression crossed my face.  
>"Yes,that's me" i answered very calmly,the woman's eye's widened and she squealed and glomped me.<br>"Amu-chan,I have missed you so much!" the woman kept repeating to me.  
>"Excuse me,but i don't know you..."<br>"what?Oh sorry maybe if i tell you my name"  
>"that may help a little" I answered still confused by who she is,she let go and cleared her throat and very slowly introduced herself to me...<br>"Im Jera,from your old you moved away." she was The Jera...  
>"JERA-CHAN!" I screamed whilst hugging her for dear life...How could i forget her she was so important to me when my Mother was ill,when my Sister;Ami caught the best friend was back again.<br>"Now you remember,so let's catch up!" Jera said whilst smiling wildly,i couldn't help but thoughts that were in my head are now a faded blur

~Ikuto's Pov~ So,here i was scolding Yoru when he sensed another chara.  
>At first i thought it was Amu...MY Amu.<br>But it turned out to be those guardian characters.I only knew one from past expirence,and that was;Hotori Tadase,16,Chara: Kiskei,Position: King's chair.  
>I knew from reading Tadase's thoughts,about the other guardians like;<br>Rima Mashiro,16,Chara:KusuKusu,Position: Queen's chair.  
>Nagihiko Fujisaki,16,Chara: Rythem,Position: Jack's chair.<br>Yaya Yuiki,14,Chara:Pepe,Position: Ace's chair. and Kairi Sanjou,14,Chara: Mushashi,Position: Jack's chair (2)  
>They all knew Amu very well and i suspect Tadase is going to say why Amu has been gone for a while and why she won't talk to them;all in fact she's now an immortal,a Vampire.I head over there only to be greeted in the exact same way "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" That KiddyKing shouted at me,i flinched because of my overly sensitive ears..."Do you have to shout?I wanted to visit Amu's friends before we go away..." i say whilst smirking thier face's were priceless! "N-no..." the bonde on said "H-he's lying!" the purple haired one saidshouted 'Hmm i'm lying now am i?' i thought to myself.  
>"You can't take Amu-chii away Ikuto-chii!" the brown haired one childishly said,the green haired one,Kairi,walked up to the now crying brunette...such a child...Amu will live without this..."Ace calm down,Ikuto-san please explain?"he said calmly "Why,Of Course..."i reply with the same calm tone...Now to the task of telling them where were going...<p>

Elsewhere~ ~Amu's POV~ "Jera-chan,I'll Have To Show You Where I Live!"I said nodded happily "Sure!Then You Can Show Me 'Ikuto'!"she said smirking,I blushed Ikuto...I wonder what he's doing right now?  
>"Come On!" i say still blushing about the Ikuto comment "Okay,Okay" Jera said giggling a little,Suddenly a pain went through my chest and up into my throat...i was thirsty but...Ikuto he's not around...apparently only drinking the blood of a lover quench's my thirst...Damn...<br>"Jera-chan,Sorry But I Have To Leave...I'll Meet You At The Park Around 11 Tomorrow?"I said trying to show that i really needed to go,somewhere...  
>"Oh,Of Course Amu-chan!See You Tomorrow!"Jera said running off in a different direction...Thank goodness "Amu-chan!Ikuto Isn't At Home!"my chara's told me..Eh? Ikuto isn't at home?What do i do then!<br>"Character-change"A voice from behind me said,soon as it happened a pair of red cat ear's appeared..."Love...Thank You!" i say joyfully

10 Minute's of searching around~ ~Ikuto's POV~ "NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!"Yaya yelled at me...baka...i can do whatever i want...  
>"Ikuto-nii-san,Please re-think this through" Tadase said calmly to me,huh didn't think he'd be calm at all...<br>"I Wo-"I got cut off by another voice,a familiar voice...  
>"Ikuto"It's Amu...what did she want?hmm i'll find out in a minute..<br>"AMU-CHII!DON'T LEAVE US!"Yaya...ONCE again yelled "I'll be leaving with Ikuto,there's nothing you can do,Kid's"Amu said whilst glaring a little...Heh~she look's so sexy right now..She jumped down and walked over to me...at first i thought she was going to hug me,but she grabbed my arm,and dragged me off!

5 Minute's Later~ ~Ikuto's POV~ "What's Wrong Amu?"I ask getting a little worried about the whole,no speaking thing on the way back...  
>"Ikuto,i'm thirsty...and have been the last 15 minute's..." Amu said her voice cracking..she's thirsty...VERY thirsty...<br>"Amu,You Could Have Just Spoke To Me,Through Our Mind's"I say,since knowing her she forgot...  
>"Ikuto,I Knew That!But I Can't Think Straight!I NEED YOUR BLOOD!"Amu yelled at me,this is the first time since she became a vampire she has yelled at me...i feel...sad in someway..<br>"Amu I'm So-!" Once again got cut off but this time by Amu's lips pressed against mine...she let go after about 5 minute's (since we started to make-out) "It Doesn't Matter Ikuto"Amu said her voice a bit more cracked then the last time she spoke..."Bite Me Amu...Drink As Much As You Want..."I say quietly,but she caught every word and with no hesitation bit down on my neck which carried me to bliss and back

Megan:Done!  
>Ikuto:Hmm Amu:YES!I Shouted At Him :D Megan: Ikuto,What Is It?<br>Ikuto: There Was No Lemon...  
>Megan: It's T Rated You Pervert!<br>Amu: Finally She Agrees^^ Megan: Actually Sorry Ikuto,I Pulled An Amu There...  
>Amu&amp;Ikuto: A What?<br>Megan: *Put's Smart Glasses On* Pulling An Amu;You Start To Call People Pervert's Or Hentai Neko's...  
>Ikuto: Make's Sense Amu: BAKA!<br>Megan: *Still Has Glasses On* And Baka's..  
>Ikuto: Agreed!<br>Amu: DON'T REVIEW!  
>Megan: Don't Listen To Her Reviewer's!<p>

((Sorry That It Is VERY VERY VERY Late Have School,And LOT's Of Homework So Sorry Once Again!)) 


	9. Final Decisions

_I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I own the characters!_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>  
><em>5 Minute's Later~ <em>  
><em>~Ikuto's POV~ <em>  
><em>"What's Wrong Amu?"I ask getting a little worried about the,no speaking thing on the way back...<em>  
><em>"Ikuto,i'm thirsty...and have been the last 15 minute's..." Amu said, her voice cracking..she's thirsty...VERY thirsty...<em>  
><em>"Amu,You Could Have Just Spoke To Me,Through Our Mind's"I say,since knowing her she forgot...<em>  
><em>"Ikuto,I Knew That!But I Can't Think Straight!I NEED YOUR BLOOD!"Amu yelled at me,this is the first time since she became a vampire she has yelled at me...i feel...sad in someway..<em>  
><em>"Amu I'm So-!" Once again got cut off but this time by Amu's lips pressed against mine...she let go after about 5 minute's (since we started to make-out) "It Doesn't Matter Ikuto"Amu said her voice a bit more cracked then the last time she spoke..."Bite Me Amu...Drink As Much As You Want..."I say quietly,but she caught every word and with no hesitation bit down on my neck which carried me to bliss and back<em>

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

I can't believe this, it's like that song 'Good Girls Go Bad' one minute I'm friends with Ikuto everything is still normal...well my idea of normal. This very moment, I've shouted at him, kissed him, then bit him. I'm definitely not suffering from a bi-polar personality trait here! Letting my fangs out from his neck I hear the sigh escape his lips before smiling at me "Satisfied?" A curt nod and a small smile were exchanged between us...

~A few hours later~

"I'm ready to discuss this issue about us leaving this town" another sigh and shuffles. He's an idiot... Why would I want to leave this town at 16? It's stupid and preposterous! "I'm not leaving this town and that is final, Ikuto" I'm listening to his arguments against this decision, he mentions things like 'Total destruction' and 'Blood lust' this isn't negotiable and he knows it! "I already gave my answer, Ikuto. I will not leave this town until I am upon age, now I'm 16 and in love," I turn to look at his beautiful face "I'm just not ready to run away with you" His sad azure eyes pierced through me, It got uncomfortable so I left without another word spoken. "This is unusual, I must admit..." Walking down the darkened streets I head home.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The two vampires hadn't spoken to each other after that one conversation, dating back to at least 3 weeks ago. Each glance spared caused pain and devastation for the azure haired vampire, but to the sakura haired girl each glance was one of apology. School had been agony for each of them as most of their own friends walked with each other making it impossible for them to never see each other until it cooled off. Weeks turned into months and the two still hadn't spoken to each other. Amu had stuck with a different group of people who seemed to understand the situation she was in a frayed from speaking to the group Ikuto hung around with. Those days had soon affected both teens as their blood bound craved the other and no amount of sacrifices would subside the hunger and lust for the other, eventually both met up and talked about their differences on 'running away' Fortunately the conversation ended great with a kiss and a bit of blood sharing the two teens re-united with each other leaving the 'run away' deal behind.

~A few years later~

Amu had turned 18 and become her own woman, supporting a job and a life living with the blue haired man she loved. All had been good, but things got a little fishy around the town as people went missing, death tolls rose and even a few rape cases were revealed. Amu and Ikuto had decided that staying here to help the town of this 'curse' seemed like a good idea, although the person behind the schemes left little clues to who he was. The first clue stated he was a man. The second stated he was after revenge and the third clue stated he wanted a girl with long pink hair... It had scared Amu thinking It was herself that had been the mans target all along so Ikuto had to keep a close eye on her and when he couldn't Kukai would help out with Ikuto's little sister Utau. Walking with the blonde superstar and her boyfriend was very relaxing they didn't bring up much but It was nice.  
>"Say Amu, are you and Ikuto going to leave the town yet?" a sigh left her mouth before turning to the blonde "We decided against it until further notice" a nod was received and no more speech, much to Amu's relief as they all walked onwards to Ikuto and Amu's apartment, never really seeing the glowing crimson eyes stalking their moves<p>

"Just you wait Hinamori Amu, you will be mine!"

* * *

><p>Not got much else to put! I'm sorry! D: It's really late as well but I'm super-duper sorry and I'll try to get it updated more and the chapters will become longer! Thanks for your patience!<br>-XamutoforeverX


End file.
